


Long Time Coming

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Just a bunch of Promnis drabbles spanning like 15 years, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Pining, Promnis - Freeform, Weddings, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Snip its of Prompto and Ignis relationship over the course of 15 years.  Domestic feeling one shots of loving fluff with the tiniest bit of angst thrown in.





	1. Can I Call You Iggy?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a bunch of domestic fluff. It happened. Its all there below this silly note. :P

It had been a year and a half since they first met, each regarding the other with an incorrect assumption of their true feelings.  Ignis was at first greatly bothered by the prince’s hyperactive blonde friend.  Still there was something more under the surface that intrigued him and it didn’t take long before they were comfortable enough to call the other a friend. 

Ignis had been cooking dinner in Nocts apartment by himself waiting for his charge and shield to arrive from training.  Sometimes Prompto would come by for dinner it was really hit or miss as his work schedule was never very consistent.

Today, though, was one of those days that Prompto was able to swing by to enjoy one of Ignis’ home cooked masterpieces. The blonde’s presence around Noct had been so frequent over the years that he was able to go straight to the apartment without much fuss from security and let himself in. 

“Ohhh smells good Ignis!” He called out from the living room.

“Prompto, good evening.  Hopefully it will taste as good as it smells.”

“It always does!”  He smiled.

Prompto didn’t say much else after that, he took a seat at the bar and watched Ignis cook.  On those occasions when he arrived before Noct he would choose to be near Ignis instead of turning on the TV.  They usually made small talk but today seemed different. Prompto seemed nervous about something.

“Is there something wrong Prompto?” As Ignis’ voice broke the silence.

“I… Um.  Well no not really wrong.  Just… I wanted to ask you something but I don’t want to make you… uh... angry.”

“I doubt that what you could ask would make me angry, unless you and Noct robbed a convenience store yesterday and didn’t tell me and now you need me to do something to clear your records.”

Prompto snorted at that.  “No! Nothing like that!”  Then he took a deep breath and started again. “I… uh… wanted to see if I could call you Iggy?”

Ignis was silent at first; he wasn’t expecting that question at all.

“I mean it’s okay if you don’t want me to call you that, I know Gladio really has dibs on that nickname and I just thought it might be cool…. I… uh didn’t mean to ask really.  It’s okay… nevermind.” Prompto stopped rambling and just looked down at the counter and was fiddling with his leather cuffs on his wrists.

“Prompto?  Look at me.” Ignis requested.  The blonde inhaled slowly and looked up to reveal a flushed face.  “I don’t mind at all if you call me Iggy.  I just wasn’t expecting the question.  I’m grateful you asked though, I appreciate you giving me the option to decline.  I would be more than happy for you to call me Iggy so please don’t fret over asking.”  

Prompto beamed from across the counter.  “Thanks! I wasn’t sure how you would react.  I feel so much better now.”  He hopped off the stool and rushed into the kitchen to give Ignis a hug. 

Again, Ignis was not expecting that but he was quicker this time with his reaction and turned to embrace him back.  The hug was short but Prompto seemed to be back to his shining self like nothing had been bothering him at all.  Noct and Gladio came from training shortly afterwards and they all ate without incident.

It had been a few weeks since Prompto had spoken to Ignis about nicknames and the advisor was starting to wonder if he had perhaps misunderstood the request.  He had been in the company of the blonde many times since then but it didn’t seem that he was calling him Iggy or so he thought. 

As he sat as his desk sifting through reports he began to realize that Prompto had been calling him Iggy but only when they were alone or only when he could hear it.  This realization made him catch his breath. It was so terribly endearing, it almost made his heart hurt.   Ignis smiled to himself as he continued on with paperwork. 


	2. I Don't Wanna Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you really don't want to leave the company of the person you're with. First dates and first kisses.

Prompto wasn’t sure if he should consider this a first date or not.  He thought it fit the description for one: quiet café, low lighting, smooth jazz, but he still didn’t believe it.  Ignis had actually asked to meet him there for a drink late one afternoon.  He had jumped at the chance since his feelings for his best friend’s advisor were becoming hard to ignore.   

Whether or not Ignis felt the same way was yet to be determined and Prompto would know pretty quickly if he started talking citadel business.   When Ignis showed up he flashed him a warm smile and they went to stand in line for drinks. 

“I thought perhaps we could sit for here for a bit until closer to sunset and then take a walk in the park nearby.”

“I’d like that!  I brought my camera just in case.”

Sipping on fancy whipped coffee drinks the two passed an hour of time without pause.   Discussing everything from favorite colors to first memories of childhood, it felt so normal.  When they got up to walk to the park Prompto tried to walk close to Ignis without being too obvious.   He had really wanted to hook arms with him but wasn’t sure he should.  He didn’t have time to dwell on the subject once they entered the park.  He was immediately distracted by the view and took out his camera to snap photos.  Ignis stayed close to him and followed him throughout the park. 

They naturally headed towards the exit once the sun had set and sooner than Prompto wanted he found himself near to home.  With his parents working out of the city frequently he was alone more than he cared to be. The sudden notion that his night might coming to an end made him panic.  He didn’t want to go home, he wanted to hang out with Ignis all night. 

Ignis must have picked up on his anxiety and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Prompto?  Are you alright?”

“Ah…” Prompto wondered what harm it would cause if he just took a leap of faith and told Ignis what he wanted. “I was hoping we could hang out more tonight.” 

“Certainly, would you like to come back to my place and we could watch a movie or something?”

Prompto nodded and grinned his chest swelling with relief as they made their way to Ignis’ apartment. 

It was a Thursday night and Prompto was surprised that Ignis had even agreed to have him over especially since it was pushing 11:30pm.  The movie was over, the credits were rolling and Prompto reluctantly pushed himself off the couch.  “I should head back home, I have to go to work in the morning and I’m sure you have something to do in like 4 hours.”

Ignis laughed. “Not quite 4 hours but yes I do have a full calendar tomorrow.  I’ll drive you home though.”

“You don’t have to do that! I’m used to taking care of myself I’ll be fine.” 

“No I insist.  I want to drive you home.  Put your shoes on and let’s go otherwise we’ll be arguing about it until the sun comes up.” The advisor started poking him in the arm to get him moving.

“Hey Iggy!  Ouch!  No fair… okay…I’m getting my stuff.” The blonde giggled as he retreated to the front door. 

They discussed plot holes on the way to his house.  Prompto was defending one major mistake in the film when he felt the car pull over and stop.  He was home.  He was trying to force himself to undo the seatbelt and get out which is easier said than done.  “I had a great time tonight Ignis, thanks for inviting me.” He said looking out the window at his front door.

“I’m glad you could make it, perhaps we could do this more often.”

Turning his head to smile at Ignis he realized that he was leaning over the center console towards him.  His intense green eyes were locked on his face.   They stayed like that for a few minutes until Prompto finally pushed his body a little closer to the advisor.  Their faces were inches apart and he could feel Ignis’ breath on his neck. 

Before Prompto could think of what to do next, Ignis closed the gap between them and kissed him.  He proceeded to melt in the seat.  It was a simple chaste closed mouth kiss but it still stole his breath away.  “I was having a hard time getting out the car before, now I’m sure I can’t move.” He whispered.

Ignis laughed.  “I’m sure you’ll manage, you need to get some rest and then we can chat tomorrow about what our next date will be.”

Prompto lay awake that night for what felt like hours with a grin on his face.  He was right it had been a date!


	3. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random hunt gone wrong but not horribly. Cuddles and hugs.

“Gladio, do you think you could drive?”  Ignis asked quietly as he opened the back door to the regalia. “I want to be available if he wakes up.”

The shield smiled at him and nodded.  “Of course, can’t tell you I might not speed but I don’t mind.” As he carefully maneuvered Prompto from his arms to the back seat of the car. “The kid did good today.”

“He always surprises me when I least expect it, though I wish he would be more careful next time.”

“Yeah… well he’s your boyfriend so you can tell him that when he wakes up.”  

“One day you will go through this.  Just you wait.” Ignis looked at him with a smug smile.

Gladio just laughed. “I’ll be sure to call you up when it does and you can tell me ‘told ya so’.”

“Will Prompto be ok?” Noctis asked once he limped up to the car finally.

“Highness, you know you didn’t have to give him the last potion. You’re injured as well.”  Ignis announced with a pained face.

“I just have a sprained ankle; he got hit in the head and knocked out.  I figured it was only fair considering the fact that he took that hit for me, so I owe him.”

“He’ll be fine, probably a little groggy and most likely hungry when he wakes up.  You know how he is.” The advisor sighed.

They all piled into the car and headed towards the nearest hotel to turn in their bounty for some gil and get a well-deserved rest.

Prompto woke up half way to the hotel.  Ignis heard a small groan and looked down to see two violet blue eyes squinting at him.  The blonde was being cradled in his arms and snuggly held against his chest.

“Ig..Iggy… I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Ignis shushed him and held him tighter.  “Just relax and rest, I’m not mad at you.” Already knowing the internal dialog the gunner was most likely having at that time.

Prompto suddenly flinched and opened his eyes wider.  “Is Noct ok?!”

“Hey buddy, I’m ok, just close your eyes and relax.  We are all safe.” The prince said from the front seat. 

Prompto was asleep again once they had reached the outpost with the motel.  Gladio stopped first to collect the bounty and buy some potions and elixirs.  He got back into the car and handed one off to Noct who popped it immediately and sighed in relief as his ankle fixed itself. 

When they had parked at the hotel, Ignis went to check them in and returned shortly with a room key.  The shield carried Prompto to the room and set him down on one of the queen beds.  Ignis took over and started to remove his boots. “Thank you Gladio, your help is most appreciated.”

“No worries, Iggy.” Playfully rubbing Ignis’ hair as he walked away to take a shower. 

Noct had a puzzled look on his face.  “I don’t think I have ever seen Gladio do that to you Specs.”

His advisor smiled at him and sighed. “He hasn’t done that for a long time. Don’t forget we have been friends for quite a while.”

Prompto felt warm when he woke up.  His head was resting on something soft and moving.  Cracking his eyes open he realized he was in a hotel room and latched onto Ignis.  He could see over Ignis’ chest and spotted Noct and Gladio in the other bed sound asleep.  A glance at the clock told him it was still the early morning hours.  His head wasn’t pounding anymore and he felt safe.  Drifting back off to sleep was easy as he listened to Ignis’ steady heartbeat.


	4. I Can't Lose Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World of Ruin timeframe and Prompto is freaking out that he may have lost Ignis.

Prompto was pacing the waiting room of the makeshift Crownsguard office trying not to lose his mind.  He and Ignis normally went on all their assignments together.  Not necessarily because of Ignis’ visual handicap but because they worked so well as a team.   Being with someone for over 8 years would do that. 

Ignis was needed near the border for a mission, something a brilliant strategist was meant to handle.  Prompto was set to go with him but his sharp shooting skillset was needed in a different location at the same time.  They had agreed to complete both missions and reunite in the little town he was currently in. 

One day had gone by without word from Ignis, and he thought it was probably fine. Sometimes these things take longer than expected.  But as one day turned into three he was freaking out.  Prompto hoped the limited staff at the temporary Crownsguard office would have news for him.   

The solider behind the desk just kept going to the back offices to talk to the radio operator but always returned with a shrug and said there had been no word.  He should try back later.  Prompto couldn’t leave the office just yet; he had to figure out how to get more information.

After several hours he heard a door open down the hall and familiar sounding heavy steps were approaching.  He turned around to see Gladio striding towards him.  The shock of seeing him coupled with his unreadable look caused the blondes heartrate to skyrocket.

“Gladio… what are you doing here?!” He was having trouble breathing now.  Gladio had been promoted to a fairly high rank since the darkness fell and his presence at this little office meant something bad had happened.   He couldn’t keep his uncontrolled sob from exiting his body once Gladio stopped in front of him.  “I can’t lose him!  Oh gods!  Just tell me what happened I can’t handle not knowing.” 

“Prompto! Hey!  It’s okay, he’s okay, he’s fine, He’s outside in the car sleeping.  Relax, take a deep breath.”  Gladio pulled him close and hugged him tight.  The gunner slumped into his chest and quietly sobbed letting his emotions bleed out.  Prompto felt a large hand rubbing circles in his back and after a few moments he was able to focus and leaned up to look at Gladio.

“Sorry… sorry.”  He took a breath to say more but Gladio shushed him. 

“Come on lets go.  He will wake up and wonder where I went and then he’s gonna ask me where you are again.  He has asked after you like a million times.”  Gladio wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him out to the parking lot.  “If you wake him up when you jump in that car I will leave you at this office.  Do you understand?”

Prompto looked a little shocked but realized the shield was joking as he was grinning widely and shoving him towards the car.

When Prompto got in the back seat quietly all of his breath rushed out of his lungs after finally seeing Ignis unharmed in the front seat.  It was fully reclined and his head was titling to the side with his mouth slightly open. 

Gladio drove them another twenty minutes to the next town and a hotel that was able to house them for the night.  “Mind if I stay with you for the night, I don’t have to be back until tomorrow.”

Prompto could only nod, he was so focused on not disturbing Ignis that he was barely present.

“Go ahead; wake him up while I get our bags.”  He said with a small smile. 

Prompto leaned in and kissed Ignis on the forehead.  “Ignis? Babe? Wanna wake up so we can go sleep in a real bed?” His voice croaked from emotion.

“Hmmmnn dear… there you are.  I’ve been asking Gladio to get you for ages.” He yawned and smacked his lips. 

Prompto giggled he looked so content.  “Come on we better get out of the car, I think Gladio will lock us out of the room if we don’t hurry.” 

“Oh that’s why it smells like a woodsman in here, its Gladio’s car.   It’s so piney.” Ignis was smiling. 

The door suddenly opened and Gladio popped his head in.  “Hey sleepy head let’s go!” 

The three of them flaked out on the beds and talked for hours before Prompto fell asleep on Ignis. 

“I’m gonna read for a bit, you should rest more Iggy, you got a little ball of sunshine over there that adores you by the way.”

“I know.  Thanks again Gladio.”


	5. Aren't You Hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment after you say I do and you are starving but you have to take photos. It happens all the time at every wedding unless you sneak food in trust me.

“Can you feel the sun?” Prompto asked as he tugged a little at his bow tie.

“Yes. I think I can even tell that there are clouds as well.” Ignis responded as he shifted in his polished dress shoes. 

“You look amazing by the way.” 

“Well you feel amazing, or you did when I hugged you at the altar.  I am assuming that hasn’t changed much since then.”

Prompto laughed. “No. It’s only been like an hour.  We are just waiting for the photographer to take sunset photos.  I think they got stuck trying to shoo away our guests temporarily.”

“Did the venue decorate well?”

“Oh yeah!  It looks great.  Your idea to use the same style flowers from Gladios’ wedding was spot on, the place smells fantastic.”   

“Did he cry?”

“Who? Gladio? Um maybe a little watery around the edges but not full out waterworks like I did, besides he teared up plenty when he was at his own wedding.”

“I understand why, it’s a powerful event to partake in.”

“Oh here comes the photographer.”

The photographer posed them in some tasteful shots and led them around to several different locations to get more. 

Ignis was mid pose with Prompto hanging off his arm and when his stomach growled loudly.  “Oh shit!  Hun, when was the last time you ate?  Aren’t you hungry?” Prompto exclaimed.

“I’m fine dear. Let’s finish this up and then we can eat.”

“We missed the cocktail hour because of photos, I’m so sorry!” Before Ignis could respond, Prompto had let go of his arm and run off.  The advisor was able to trace his footsteps he hadn’t wandered far.   Then after a moment he had a cool drink placed in his hand and a small fluffy feeling bite of food in his other.     

“I think it’s a pastry with ground meat inside and the drink is water for now.” 

“You’re too kind to me.” He smiled as he gratefully consumed his snack and downed the water.

“One last shot and then we are free to enjoy the night.”

The rest of the party was a blissful blur.  Ignis’ senses were overloaded but he wouldn’t have traded that feeling for anything in that very moment. 

Life had returned to a new normal after the wedding and after a few months Prompto came running into the living room squealing like a kid. “It arrived! Come check it out, my last surprise wedding gift for you.”

“Oh Prompto, you don’t have to keep doing that, I don’t need anything else besides you.” 

“Just hold that thought until you open it.” Prompto had Ignis sit on the couch and then placed a fairly large object in his lap. 

“What is this?” Ignis asked curiously as he felt the edges.  It was the size of a large coffee table book but much lighter.  It was wrapped and through the paper it felt like a 3d topographical map.  Perhaps Prompto had the wedding location or their honeymoon location printed on a map. He finally tore the paper away and began to feel the whole object. “Wait…. Is this?”

His fingers paused on an almost perfectly round object embossed on the surface.  Then he realized he was feeling a photo from their wedding, one of their sunset portrait pictures.   He reached out his hand immediately and hoped Prompto would grab it. He did.

Ignis pulled him down on the couch next to him.  “I. I’m almost speechless. Prompto, you make me the happiest man alive.  I love you so much.” He swallowed hard and a tear escaped his eye and ran down his face.

“Awww Iggy, I love you too.  I just wanted to do something special so you could remember our big day easier.”

“You’ve been the best thing that happened to me, I’ll never forget.”  He said with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I googled it and you can get 3d embossed pictures. Pretty cool... :)


End file.
